His Prison Song
by chero666
Summary: A song at a playground brings back the memories of the legendary clan member that it speaks of. PG-13 for L,V,AS, and some bad inuendo later on. Holy Crap, I updated! READ! Merry CHRISTMAS!
1. There was a Boy

-  
  
{The ownership of FFTA is something which I have no claim to... I know... I can't believe it neither.}  
  
-  
  
Well, its time to increase my horizons and make a Final Fantasy fanfic (FFFF?). But which one? I know!!! The only Final Fantasy game that I've beaten... Tactics Advanced. I've played all but, quite possibly, three Final Fantasy games... and I have yet to beat any but that one. Sad really... meh!! Time for me to do what I do best, and that's bring my own form of story writing to a category and see if it fits.   
  
Turn on your GBA's/SP's and let's play.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"There was a Boy..."  
  
by chero666  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Jump... Jump... Jump... Jump... Jump... those were the word floating through the minds of a young Viera and two Human girls. The three found two jump ropes and finally were able to do their heart's desire with it. The girls grabbed the ends and their Viera friend started jumping in the middle of them.  
  
It's after school at "Cyril Elementary," and a few local children decide to spend the rest of their time at the playground before their parents came to pick them up. Each one enjoying the pleasures of their simple lives by playing what older boys and girls would look down on as "childish." Hopscotch, dodgeball, tag, or a simple run through the jungle gym... things that we forgotten, but are treasured by the youth that accompany the school.  
  
A lone girl wearing a cap over her head was sitting on top of the jungle gym. A few strands of white hairs try to escape until she pushed them back into her cap. She's waiting for her father to come pick her up. Swinging her legs over the sides of it, she was growing impatient with the man.   
  
Girl: (groans) "Uhhh... where is he?"  
  
Out of shear boredom, the girl bends back and starts to drop to the ground, but catches herself by instinctively hooking her legs over one of the bars. She just sways back and forth, trying her best to keep her cap on her head until she got tired of it and sits back up on top of the jungle gym.  
  
A young boy watches this, and leans over to his Bangaa friend.  
  
Boy: "Hey, who's that?"  
  
Bangaa: "Ssshe'sss new here. I forgot her name..."  
  
Boy: "Huh..."  
  
Bangaa: "Why... 'caussse ssshe's cute?"  
  
The friend nudges the boy in the sides, making sure that he made the boy as uncomfortable as possible... he succeeded.  
  
Boy: "W-what!?! N-n-no! Not that!!"  
  
After collecting himself, he told his friend what he saw the girl do.  
  
Bangaa: "Wow, her parentsss must be athletic or sssomething."  
  
Boy: "Yeah... I'm gonna ask her."  
  
The boy leaves his friend and walks towards the girl.  
  
The girl, now, is walking on the bars with her hands with her feet in the air trying to keep her balance. She was enjoying herself, even when she's alone, she always found out ways to entertain herself, a skill that she picked up form her father, who has yet to show up. She finally sits herself down and stares at the scenery around her. She would've fallen asleep there if it weren't for...  
  
Boy: (coughs)  
  
The girl perks her head up, looks behind her, and sees a boy sitting behind her.  
  
Girl: "... hi!"  
  
She give him a big, toothy smile and gets back to staring at the landscape.  
  
Boy: "Err... what's your name?"  
  
She doesn't turn her back to talk to him, but reponds.  
  
Girl: "Vlaire... your's?"  
  
Boy: "... Charles."  
  
Vlaire: "Hello, Charlie."  
  
Charles: "Err... Charles."  
  
Vlaire: "I know..."  
  
Vlaire lays on her back on the bars and starts to get more relaxed.  
  
Vlaire: "... what brings you here, Charlie?"  
  
Vlaire seems pretty insistant to call the boy "Charlie," so he pushes it off to the side and lets her.  
  
Charlie: "I was watching you... how did you do that?"  
  
Vlaire: "Do what?"  
  
Charlie: "Y'know... walk on your hands... stuff like that..."  
  
Vlaire: "Oh! I dunno... I guess it comes from my parents... they were both in a clan together."  
  
Charlie: "Really!?! Wow... what did they do? What did you father do?"  
  
????: "A little of this; a little of that..."  
  
The two children turn around and found out the they were being watched by a man in a cap, just like the girl's.   
  
????: "But, right now, he gonna pick up his daughter and go home."  
  
Vlaire: "Hi, Daddy! What took you so long?"  
  
Dad: "The usual."  
  
Vlaire: "Ah."  
  
Vlaire gets to her feet, jumps off the side of the jungle gym, and runs to her father after landing on her feet. She is scooped up by her father and placed on his shoulders. He about to walk away, when he felt a jabbing on his ribs.  
  
Vlaire: "Wait! I forgot something!"  
  
The dad put his daughter on the ground and stood there, while the girl ran back into the school.  
  
The man was about 5-foot 11-inches, with grey hair and a small beard growing on the sides of his neck and chin. He stood there like he hadn't had a care in the world, listening to his surroundings... something caught his attention though... it was the girls that were jump-roping off to the side of the black-top. It wasn't the jumping that drew his attention away from nature, but what they were rhyming while they were playing...  
  
Girls: "There was a boy named Marshall Keith.  
  
Wise-ass, smart-ass and a thief.  
  
With hair color; white as pearl.  
  
Stole the heart of a Viera Girl.  
  
Chase, Kennith, and Johnny Drake.  
  
How many laws did he break?  
  
1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10  
  
That was fun, let's do it again.  
  
There was a boy named..."  
  
The father blinked his eyes for a second and smiled. A few memories of his flew through his mind, but they were interrrupted by someone tugging at his pant leg. He looks down and sees the young boy, "Charlie," standing there with his hand on the man's pants.  
  
Dad: "Yes?"  
  
Charlie: "What're smiling about?"  
  
Dad: "That song that those girls are singing..."  
  
Charlie: "You mean the Viera and her friends?"  
  
Dad: "... yes, but do me a favor... don't say 'the Viera' to me again... I bet she has a name."  
  
Charlie: "She does... but I don't know it."  
  
Dad: "Why not? She's not a bad person, is she?"  
  
Charlie: "... no..."  
  
Dad: "Is she in your class?"  
  
Charlie: "Yes."  
  
Dad: "Then you should know her name."  
  
Charlie: "..."  
  
Dad: "Why don't you ask her..."  
  
Charlie: "... now?"  
  
Dad: "Yes, now."  
  
Charlie: "They look a little busy."  
  
The boy apparently looks like he fishing for excuses not to go talk to them.  
  
Dad: "... ok... whatever, but you won't be able to see how great strangers really are, until you meet them."  
  
Charlie: "Yes, sir."  
  
"Dad" looks at the school and sees his daughter running towards him... with her mother's speed... an idea popped into his head and he turned to the girl when she made it to him.  
  
Dad: "Hey, Vlaire. Can you do me something?"  
  
Vlaire:"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."  
  
Dad: ("I should've never taught her that.")  
  
Vlaire: "...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... ok!!"  
  
Dad: "Good... you see those girls over there?"  
  
Vlaire: "Yeah."  
  
Dad: "I want you to introduce him to them."  
  
The man instantly pulls Charlie in front of him so he wouldn't try to escape, which he is at the moment.  
  
Vlaire: "Sure, no problem. Come on Charlie... let's say Hello!!"  
  
She grabs Charlie by his collar and drags him to the girls.  
  
The father watches while he's being introduced... not doing too badly...  
  
Dad: "Why are they laughing... and why is he on his ass?"  
  
-  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
-  
  
Dad: "Soooooo... you girls pushed him down?"  
  
Viera: "Yeah..."  
  
Dad: "Why?"  
  
Viera: "Ummm... gimme a second."  
  
All four girls, the Viera, her two friends, and his daughter, all huddled together and started whispering to themselves. On perked her head up to see if anyone was listening. Finally, all of them split apart and faced the man.  
  
Dad: "Well?"  
  
Vlaire: "Uhhh... we don't know." ^^  
  
Dad: "... right... anyways... where's Charlie at?"  
  
Viera: "I think he went to the restroom."  
  
Dad: "Oh... ok... anywho, what was that song that you girls were singing?"  
  
Viera: "Song?"  
  
Dad: "Y'know, the one you were saying when you were jump-ropping."  
  
Viera: "You mean, 'Marshall Keith?'"  
  
Dad:" Yeah, that's it."  
  
Viera: "What about it?"  
  
Dad: "Do you know that he use to be a real person?"  
  
This caught everyone who was listening off guard... and there were a lot of people who heard it. All of a sudden, the man was surrounded by a group of kids, even Charlie, all of them yelling at him to tell them more."  
  
Girl #2: "Really!?!"  
  
Bangaa: "Are you for real!?!"  
  
Nu Mou: "Tell us more!"  
  
Viera: "Please!"  
  
Dad: "... wow... how many people were listening to this conversation?"  
  
Vlaire: "All children listen to what grown-ups are saying, its just by choice that we acknowlege it."  
  
Dad: "So, what does this song hafta do with anything?"  
  
Charlie: "It's just that we've been using it all the time during Recess, and we didn't know that it was based off a real person."  
  
Girl #1: "Was he cute?"  
  
Dad: "... what's your definition of cute?"  
  
Vlaire: "DAD!!!"  
  
Dad: "What?"  
  
Vlaire: "Isn't Mommy going to be mad if we don't get home, pretty soon?"  
  
Dad: "Oh, right... she's at a few missions at the moment. She won't be home for a few days."  
  
Charlie: "Great, you can tell us about Marshall Keith! Come on!!"  
  
With the mass of 8-15 Grade-School children pushing him, they sat him down and formed a moon-shaped circle around him, waiting for him to begin. Vlaire shrugged her shoulders and sat next to Charlie in the ring of kids.  
  
Dad: "Well... where should I start?"  
  
Vlaire: "Try the prison."  
  
Dad: "Good idea... in the part, 'How many laws did he break?' That means that... pretty much, he broke a lot of laws... in fact, he broke so many, he had his own personalized bed."  
  
Bangaa: "Were they anything ssserious?"  
  
Dad: "Well..."  
  
-  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
-  
  
(Marshall's POV)  
  
Let's see here... 23 yellow cards... 12 red ones... 2 black ones (specially made, just for him)... yep... what a day.  
  
Prison... damn it sucks. I'm surrounded by the same people, day after day, evening after evening, night after-... you got the idea. There's nothing but dark, damp, smelly, and ugly in here... and that's just my current room-mate. Just the thought of that abnormality that tries to call itself a human being send a gallon full of vomit shooting into my lungs.  
  
But enough about that... at this moment, boredom... that's about it... boredom. I am so frickin' bored at the moment, I could gouge out the eyes of my roommate and I would find no sense of pride in it... not that I'd do something like that, but as an example. Really, I'm no criminal... but tell that to every Judge in Ivalice. (Sighs)  
  
Guard: "Marshall!'  
  
Marshall: "Yeah?"  
  
Guard: "You got a new room mate."  
  
Marshall: "Another one? Half of this place is being fill up by that..."  
  
I point to... whatever it is, who's licking at the walls for dew... ewwww...  
  
Guard: "Don't worry, he won't take up any room. Plus, he won't be here for long."  
  
A young moogle walks into the cell... a gunner, heh... timid, too. He doesn't seem like the type to break any laws... it was probably a minor fraction. He'll be out in a few days. Maybe less.  
  
I decide to walk up to him and greet the guy.  
  
Marshall: "Yo, dude. Whatcha in for?"  
  
He seemed to jump when he heard me. He probably though that I wasn't here, because most of his sights were on the "Human Sewage Pipe from Hell." I have that same look on my face everytime I wake up... actually worse, because he hugs in his sleep... UGH!!! Unclean unclean unclean!!  
  
Moogle: "Huh!?!"  
  
He seems to be a little jittery at the moment... I'm not even that intiminating. I'm only 5' 5"... which is nada compared to the rest of the prisoners. Must be the long, white hair, or possibly my horrible stubble. That reminds me... shave when I get out... if...  
  
Marshall: "I said, what are you in for?"  
  
Moogle: "Errr... killing a man."  
  
Marshall: "... lemme guess, got Red Carded after casting a wrong spell."  
  
Moogle: "... yes..."  
  
Marshall: "Thought so, you make a terrible liar."  
  
Moogle: "I've been told that."  
  
Marshall: "So, what's your name?"  
  
Moogle: "It's Donar."  
  
You know, like "Radar." Just a little help for anyone who felt like trying to pronounce it. I'd tell you how to pronounce my name... but after that, I'd need to slap you.  
  
Marshall: "Well, my name's Marshall. I guess I'll show you the ropes here."  
  
-  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
-  
  
A young Bangaa raised his hand.  
  
Bangaa: "What doesss the Moogle hafta do with the ssstory?"  
  
Dad: "He's important. In fact, he's one of the reasons why Marshall became famous."  
  
-  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
-  
  
Dinner started up, so all the prisoners are at the Mess Hall eating steak, mash potatoes, and cornbread... which would be fine if they weren't lazy and decided to throw it in a giant blender, mixed in with whatever it is to make this taste like the butt-crack of a wild Tonberry... you're better off not asking... it wasn't one of most "defining moments" of my life.  
  
I sat across Donar while I was giving him some pointers.  
  
Marshall: "... and that's what they make the "Tuesday Surprise" out of."  
  
Donar: (Looking ill) "It was better off staying as a surprise."  
  
Marshall: "That's nothing, you wouldn't guess what they put into the food that you just took a bit out of."  
  
Donar froze in place, with the spoon hanging out of his mouth. He's starting to look like crap...  
  
Marshall: "Restroom?"  
  
Donar nods his head.  
  
Marshall: (Points in a direction) "That way."  
  
-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
Well, that's all I feel like typing about now... meh!! SLEEPY... SLEEPY!!! Me go rest now... nighty-oh!!  
  
-HEP 


	2. Worse than a Bar Fight at a Mexican Gun ...

(FFTA... nope... nope... nothing to do with me... but I DO own Microsoft... ok that's a lie. Maybe I should stop trying... NEVER!!!)  
  
-  
  
Ok, 2 reviews, that's a start. Better than none. I've had one of those and it didn't feel too good. I really feel sorry for those who don't get reviews. Either the summary isn't good, or its a topic that isn't that interesting, or something, but perfectly fine writers don't get reviews... I dunno... I just feel like crap today. I should stop typing and get back to... typing... riiiight. O.o  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Worse Than a Bar Fight in a Mexican Gun Show..."  
  
by chero666  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Donar: "Uuuuugggghhh..."  
  
Marshall: "Feel better?"  
  
Donar: "Not rea-"  
  
Marshall: "That's great! Look, now for more advice around here..."  
  
I could tell the boy was trying to win some sympathy points from getting ill and throwing up, but that'll go away in a couple of seconds once I start talking. Sometimes a guy has to forget that he's sick to feel better... it'll relapse later... so, til then...  
  
Marshall: "There are certain people around here who you CAN trust and those you can't."  
  
Donar: "Really, like who?"  
  
Marshall: "Well... me..."  
  
Donar: "Who else?"  
  
Marshall: "...aaaaaaaannnnnd.... I think that's about it..."  
  
Donar: "... that was kinda pointless."  
  
Marshall: "Not really. Not everyone's in here for murder or other things. But, just watch out for him, him, and him."  
  
I point to three guy that' I know are dangerous. One was carving his name in the table with his teeth, one was threatening to stab someone's hand with a spoon if they didn't give him their cornbread (oh, the many jokes I have for that), and the last one was quietly eating dinner with very respectable table manners, making sure to keep his pinky extended when drinking from his cup.  
  
Donar: "What's wrong with that last guy? He seems civilized."  
  
Marshall: "Oh yeah? Yo, Jimmy! What time is it?"  
  
The man jumped onto the table with a fork in hand, scream obsanities.  
  
Jimmy: "I'LL KILL YOU! KILL ALL OF YOU! STAY AWAY FROM MY MEDICATION!! ALL OF YOU!! THOSE ARE MY BACONS!! THE FLESH OF FALLEN ANGELS!!! CHICKEN!!!! AHHHHRRRAHARAHRHRRAHAHARAAAAA!!! Screaming!! AHHHRAARRAHAA!! BLAH!! BLAH!! BLAH!! BLAH!! TIMMY!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! "  
  
Suddenly then man stops and hopped back into his seat, sipping his water (pinky out).  
  
Donar: O.o "... what the..."  
  
Marshall: "Ahh, good ole Babblin' Jim. Always there for a laugh... until he bites someone's face off, but I'll save that story for another day."  
  
I kinda wish that I was paying attention, because a group of five, led by a Bangaa, pushed me and Donar out of our seats and laughed as they took 'em. I sat there, rubbing my ass for a second, and looked at Donar. He seemed fine, but kinda hurt. I guess he's the sensitive type...  
  
Marshall: (to Donar) "You ok?"  
  
Donar: "Yeah... lets find another seat."  
  
Marshall: "Hell no! We were sitting there first."  
  
I stood up and made my way back to those assholes.  
  
Marshall: "What the hell was that for!?!"  
  
Bangaa #1: (playing innocent) "What? I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Marshall: "You pushed me and my little friend of our seat."  
  
Bangaa #1: "Your ssseat? No, no, you're missstaken. Thessse are our ssseatsss."  
  
Him and his group of Bangaas all agreed and started to ignore me... no one ignores me... NO ONE... I slam my hand onto the table and stare at all of them.  
  
Marshall: "I'm telling you to give us back our fucking places. Now!"  
  
Bangaa #1: "No, get the hell out of here before I decccide to kick both of your assssesss."  
  
I pause for a second and chuckled to myself.  
  
Marshall: "Well, you rat-bassstardsss... if you won't get your lizard-assssess off of our ssseatsss, then I'm gonna hafta forccce them off..."  
  
Bangaa #1: "Did you just call usss..."  
  
I didn't even let him finish, cause at that second I tossed the cheap aluminum-topped table off to the side at his buddies and bashed the leader in the face with an elbow. He fell backwards.  
  
Marshall: "The ground's pretty cold, isn't it? Perfect for that scaley skin you have."  
  
On the ground, his little henchmen regrouped an the leaer signaled to them to attack.  
  
Bangaa #1: "Get that asssshole!"  
  
They instantly made their way towards me. I can't take on five bangaas at once... not without a weapon... I look around and all I've found was Donar by my feet... I can't use him as a weapon... unless...  
  
Donar: "Don't even think it." -.-  
  
Marshall: "Dammit!"  
  
Ok... wait a sec.. I'm the Mess Hall... there's plenty of possibilities for weapons around here. Unfortunatley, for me, the four of the five lizards thought of the same thing before me. Two broke a bench and took the metal rodes that was holding them and two grabbed some forks and put them in between their fingers to create some make-shift claws... I'm boned...  
  
Marshall: "Okey-dokey... lemme say something before you start... HOLY CRAP!!"  
  
I run the opposite direction, while they gave chase. I usually don't run from people... but, crap man, they got weapons and all I've got was a Moogle that is one step away from pissing in his pants. Hey, that gives me and idea.  
  
Donar: "NO!!"  
  
Marshall: "How'd you know what I was gonna do!?!"  
  
Thus, ending any future attempt I had at throwing my little companion to the wolves... er... lizards. I ran under a table and tried to think.  
  
Marshall: "What should we do?"  
  
Donar: "I dunno... try stabbing them with a knife or something..."  
  
Marshall: "That's gotta be the stupidest, most retarded thing that I ever... (Blink! Blink!) sorry I wasn't listening, what'd you say again?"  
  
Donar: "... a knife?" -.-  
  
Marshall: "Well... better than nothing, I guess."  
  
I reach on top of the table and started feeling around for a knife.  
  
Marshall: "Wait... I think a got- OWWW!!!"  
  
I pull my hand down and start babying it. Some jackass hit it with a metal rod... wait...  
  
Marshall: "Oh crap!"  
  
I grab Donar and jump out from underneath the table before it was broken in half when two of them drove their rods into the table. I layed on the ground for a second. I must've bashed my head on the concrete or something when I flew out from the table. I would've continued grimmacing pain of something hadn't interrupted my train of thought.  
  
Donar: "Ahh!"  
  
I look over and see Donar flying through the air and hitting the concrete wall. He falls to the floor, unconcious.  
  
Marshall: "Donar!"  
  
I run up to him, but he didn't move... he was still breathing though. Those assholes, hitting a little guy like that. He wasn't even trying to fight. At the most, beat the crap outta me. I, at the most, provoked them.  
  
Marshall: "... you pieces of shit..."  
  
I look up and see all five of them standing in front of me, proud of what they done. I raise myself to their level.  
  
Marshall: "What're you smiling about?"  
  
Bangaa #1: "Jussst you with your little buddy over there. Pathetic, really. You were trying to protect your friend, and look what happened."  
  
Marshall: (starting to get pissed) "You find that amusing."  
  
That wasn't a question. I was one step away from tear through these guys Slasher Movie style. I watched all of them prepare for an attack... shame, really... I left something out to them, too...  
  
Bangaa #1: "Get 'em!!"  
  
...this entire time... I was just fucking with them... they don't want to see me serious... too bad... hehe...  
  
-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-  
  
Well, I wonder what's gonna happen here... in fact, I wondering SO much... I feel like stopping at the moment. ^^ R&R!!  
  
HEP 


	3. Pissed Off

-  
  
(Okey-dokey, Same-oh Same-oh... BLAH BLAH BLAH... Don't own FFTA... Yadda yadda yadda... you get the idea.)  
  
More reviews means that I keep working. When things are in demand, I try my best to pleasure you in any way you need... except for that... you know what I'm talking about you sick freaks... although, the ladies out there...  
  
I'm just gonna stop talking about that now...  
  
Yeah, dude, I was thinking about the prisons myself. I was thinking that they shouldn't be as crowded as its sounds like they were, but, due to the amount of stupid mistakes that I made in my game, I would think that it'll be pretty packed in there. I'm retarded when it comes to memory. I think that one of my guys has 3 yellow cards for each penalty I made... and those were a lot of them. I think my Thief has 8 Red Cards on him... don't feel like checking.  
  
-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Pissed off."  
  
by chero666  
  
-  
  
-  
  
One of the guys swung his staff at me, but I caught it before it got to me.  
  
Bangaa: "What the-!"  
  
I yanked his weapon out of his hand, which cause him to spin for a second. I took that opportunity to turn and smack him across the face with his make-shift pole. I loved hearing the loud thud when he hit the ground as his comrads look on.  
  
I did a small pose for a second and then drop the staff to the ground. I'm not a big fan of the staff as a weapon, so I wait for the next one.  
  
Marshall: "Bring it on, bitches!!"  
  
Next up, both of the guys with fork for claws attacked me at the same time... oh well. I jump to the side to dodge the first swing and tackled straight into his partner. Both of us crashed into a nearby table that a fellow Theif and a Ninja were eating at. (Those should be some pretty interesting conversations.) They didn't seem too happy, but I didn't care at the moment.  
  
I got up in time to see the other Bangaa charge towards me and try to slash my throut out with the forks. I leaned back to dodge the swipe and I grabbed the nearest thing... the Theif's cape.  
  
Thief: "Hey!!"  
  
Marshall: "Just borrowing this!"  
  
I tore the cape off, grabbed it by the middle and smack the Bangaa directly in his ugly face. The cape quickly did its job and wrapped around his face, blinding him for a second.  
  
Bangaa: "What the hell... I can't..."  
  
I watch him comically try to get the cape off his face for a second and then propelled myself off of what's left of the table and close-lined him to the ground. He won't be moving for awhile... sorry I can't say the same to his friends. I hopped to my feet and saw that both of the staff-users (one must've gotten back up) were on both side of me and were running at me.  
  
Unfair really... there's only two of them.  
  
Both lunged their rods at me, so I dropped to my knees and watched both of them fly over my head. Thinking quickly, I grabbed both of them together and jumped back to my feet. The two Bangaa tried to pulled them free, but I had a fucking death-grip on them. I wasn't going to let go anytime soon, but that doesn't mean that I can't have fun. ^_^  
  
I started running with both of those lizards still holding onto the poles. Not being the swiftest species out there, they didn't realize that all they'd hafta to do is loosen their grip on their weapons... oh well... I start running faster until I got to a wall, but that didn't stop me. I ran as fast as I could, to gain momentum, and I started to scale the wall a couple of feet.  
  
Not even I thought that I could do it... I kick ass. Everyone was watching with awe... heh... never thought that I'd ever use that word in my life.  
  
Before I started to lose my grip I jumped backwards and flipped off the wall. The Bangaas were to busy watching to see that I let go of their weapons. I landed on the ground in a crouched position and I leaped into one of the stunned Bangaas an both of us skidded onto the floor. Positioning him like a surfboard, I guided him through a small group of inmates and into the brick wall that surrounds the majority of the prison. He's out cold.  
  
I smile for a second at the destruction I cause... bad idea. I felt myself being hung by my shirt and tossed onto a nearby table where I slid down almost all the way to the end.  
  
Marshall: "Oww!"  
  
I rub my head for a second, but found something useful right next to me...  
  
~~~~  
  
Donar: "... try stabbing them with a knife or something..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Marshall: "Will do, my little memory of the last chapter."  
  
I grabbed the weapon by it's handle. At that second, I spotted a metal pole being swung down on my lying body. With second guessing it, I held out the knife with both of my hands on the flat end of it and blocked the attack. It made a loud clang and it sent a vibration through my arms from the impact that hurt a for a second, but I was safe.  
  
With the item above my head, I finally saw what it was...it was a butcher knife... a regular meat dicing butcher knife. Not a Tonberrian, but it gets the job done.  
  
Using the knife, I slid the pole out of my way and hopped off the table, onto my feet. I gotta find a way to capitalize. I flip the knife to the dull edge, so I won't kill him, and start running around the table so I can face him. I was right at him when I did one of the stupidest things that I ever done in a fight... I tripped over one of the unconscious Bangaas and fell flat on my face.  
  
Kiddies... that's called, "Eating Your Own Shit." Learn it... See it... Don't EVER Try it... This has been a Public Service Announcement...  
  
I started to get up after that little embarrassing trip when I saw that the Bangaa decided to "kick a man when he's down" and raised his staff to hit me in the back. I was still dazed, so I knew that I didn't have enough time to react correctly, so I braced myself for extream pain... extream pain that never came.  
  
I open my eyes and found out why. It seems like I'm not the only one making mistakes here. The pole that was going to strike my back, but fell short when it hit the table instead, stopping it's strike. Talk about lucky; Lady Luck must be giving me a Lap Dance at the moment... I must be paying her by the Hundreds or something.  
  
I capitalized, like I wanted, spun, and smacked the Bangaa upside his face with the dull edge of my new weapon... then again... and again... and one more to grow on... what the hell... I kicked him while he's laying on the ground too. Rat-bastard...  
  
Bangaa #1: "Hey!!"  
  
I turn around and see the leader of the group, standing there looking at his fallen compadres. He looked pissed...  
  
Marshall: "You want some of this, bitch-fist?"  
  
He jumped in place, which caused two of the wooden floorboards that we had to come loose and off their nail . They provided the perfect decline for the poles that were laying on top of them. He held both of them out like longswords. Unintiminated, I whip out my knife and went into a fighting stance.  
  
He started the face-off by charging at me, first; I followed suit afterwards. Both of us leaped into the air, we were about ready to strike. This blow right here would finish this entire fight. Nothing was going to stop...  
  
????: "STOP!!!"  
  
I'll be damned. Who'd knew that a "Stop" spell whould actually stop things? I dunno, maybe the name's a dead giveaway.  
  
Marshall: "What the hell!?!"  
  
There, me and the Bangaa were stuck in an abstract painting. Frozen, but not without purpose. Our purpose was to look like dumbasses, while the man who did this walked into the room.  
  
????: "Marshall... what have you done this time?"  
  
Marshall: "Hey, Gus! I haven't done anything!!"  
  
Gus was a Time Mage... A short Moogle, light pick fur, I love his cloak... he was also in charge of this facility.  
  
Gus: "Oh yeah, like I believe that."  
  
Donar: "It's... t-true..."  
  
I look over and see Donar, no worse for wear, standing there.  
  
Gus: "Tell me what happened..."  
  
-  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-  
  
We're back into the cell, but this time, there is a drastic change to it. Due to my good deed in helping Donar, I had that ugly, fat, retarded, smelly, stupid freak taken out of my cell... still smells like crap here, but it's the principal of the matter...  
  
Marshall: "Thanks for getting that guy outta here."  
  
Donar: "Least I can do... but that's not it."  
  
Marshall: "Hmm?"  
  
Donar: "How'd you like to get out of here."  
  
Marshall: "I dunno... I've gotten use to the darkness, the ugliness, the sweaty, the violent, the life-treatening... on second thought, why'd you ask?"  
  
Donar: "I convinced the guys to let you out on probation."  
  
Marshall: "Cool, but I'd need to be in a clan to be fully approved for probation."  
  
Donar: "No problem. Why don't you join mine?"  
  
Marshall: "You have a clan?"  
  
Donar: "Well... not really ME, but I'm in one. I could try to convince our leader to let you join."  
  
Marshall: "Hmmm... trying to convince the leaer of a clan to let a convicted felon join... strangely enough, I'm actually interested. Dude, you got a deal."  
  
We both shake hands on it.  
  
I just wished I knew how hard it is to get them to trust me... let alone let me join... but I'll save that...  
  
-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
... for another chapter. ^_^  
  
R&R  
  
-HEP 


	4. First Impressions Suck

-  
  
(Owning FFTA... well... ummmmmmmm... uhhhhhhhhh.... errrrrr... no? Yyyyyeah... that sounds about right.)  
  
-  
  
Okey-Dokey, more reviews = me a happy guy. ^^ Heh-heh Ohhh riiigh... (dong the Quagmire head-move) (watch Family Guy)  
  
Anywho, I noticed that you guys seem to like my fic. Lemme rescite a couple of them... "I like it!!" and "I like this Fic." (Probably not the exact words, but its the jist of it) Not complaining or trying to say anything bad, or somethin' (I love getting reviews from you guys), but could you elaborate on what you like about this fic, so Iknow what you'd want from it. I'm a born "crowd-pleaser," so I try my best to find out what certain thing people like and working on that. Like, in my second chapter, you said that you like the Script/Story format that I type this fic in. I love typing like this, so it makes me feel better that it doesn't mess you up when reading. I take my writing seriously (even though it may not seem like it at times), so as long as I can make people smile, laugh, or whatever, I know that I made a difference. ^_^  
  
-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"First Impressions Suck  
  
by chero666  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Me and Donar got out today, and I couldn't happier to leave.  
  
Marshall: "Thank God!! Outta that Hell-Hole! I'll probably be back in there before the week's over, but its the thought that counts."  
  
Donar: "How'd you say?"  
  
Marshall: "Let's say, Judges don't like me..."  
  
Donar: "Come on, they're not suppose to hate people. They're alway neutral."  
  
Marshall: "Oh yeah? Look over there, that one's flipping me off."  
  
Sure enough, he was. Its kinda funny seeing a law-enforcer telling a civilian, "fuck you." I do the sign language equivalent of "Shove it" and turn to Donar.  
  
Donar: O.o  
  
Marshall: "So, how're you gonna meet up with your clan?"  
  
Donar: "We agreed to meet here."  
  
Marshall: "So we wait?"  
  
Donar: "Yep, but I think I see them... hey!! Over here!!"  
  
-  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-  
  
That lucky 'lil bastard. His clan consists of him and 3 EXTREAMLY cute Vieras. All of them seem happy to see him, too. They all hugged him and asked the same ole, "Welcome Back," and "Are you ok!?!" I wish I had someone who'd miss me like that...  
  
He introduced me, told them that I saved his life, and they were grateful (even though they were a bit suspicious of me). They all told me their names and what they do... they seem like nice girls.  
  
Kena's a White Mage. She comes off perky and childish... she must be the youngest of the Vieras. She's quite a bit shorter than the rest, too (well, except for Donar, of course), but she's pretty bright.  
  
Toreena (or Tori) is a bit of a ditz. Not a very good idea, especially being a Archer. You could tell that she is a very honest person, though. It wouldn't be bad to be friends with her... just a little interesting.  
  
Finally, Cystal (interesting name). She's a bit pushy and impatient, but I don't think that she does it on purpose. It funny to watch her act that way, because she's a Sniper. She reminds me on how I used to act a long time ago, before my mother taught me better and how not to act spoiled. She probably wasn't raised that way though.  
  
Marshall: "So, who's the leader?"  
  
All the girls look around like they lost something.  
  
Tori: "Oh no! I think we left Lita at the Pub!!"  
  
Cystal: "What!?! Who was suppose to get her?"  
  
Kena: "You."  
  
Cystal: "Oh yeah... well, I wasn't going to do it. That's why I got Tori to do it."  
  
Kena: "What? You know she has a short attention span!"  
  
Tori: "Hey!"  
  
Kena: "Well, it's true! It's not your fault, you know, but you really hafta work on that."  
  
Tori: "Y'know I try... its hard though!!"  
  
Cystal: "How 'bout we nail everything we tell her to her forehead. Maybe she'd remember then."  
  
Tori: (drawing her weapon) "How about I nail this arrow into your skull... how's that for a plan?"  
  
I watch with quite a bit of interest. I quickly turn to Donar who is sweatdropping.  
  
Marshall: "Are they always like this?"  
  
Donar: "Unfortunately."  
  
Marshall: "How long do you think that this'll last?"  
  
Donar: "Errrr... these things have been known to drag out for a couple of hours."  
  
Marshall: "Wow... how do you guys get anything done?"  
  
Donar: "Well, Lita's the most competent person in the group. She usually settles these once it starts to get annoying."  
  
Marshall: "Ok... she's at the Pub, right?"  
  
Kena overheard me, and ingnored the others for a moment.  
  
Kena: "Yeah, she's at the Pub about a quarter mile from here."  
  
Marshall: "Great..."  
  
I make my way to the general direction to where she said it was.  
  
Donar: "Where're you going?"  
  
Marshall: "I'm gonna get your boss. It doesn't look like you'll be going anywhere for awhile."  
  
Kena and Donar look at their two friends and realized that they'll gonna hafta play referee for a bit.  
  
Kena: "Yeah, good point. We gotta make sure that a Judge doesn't mistake this for an Engagement."  
  
Marshall: "Alright, I'm gone."  
  
I start running my way to the Pub.  
  
-  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-  
  
What a happenin' place. There's a live band, loud people, and a wrinkly old guy for a Barkeep. This place has all the staples for a successful Pub. No time to indulge myself in the atmosphere, though...  
  
I started walking around. There's quite of a lot of people around, mostly Clans. The Barkeep must've gotten a lot of Missions today. I wonder how I'm supposed to find this "Lita" girl at. Maybe I should've asked what she looks like or, at least, her job. Oh well, most likely, she's a Viera, too, since they haven't been known to be that social with the other species out there.  
  
I start asking around.  
  
-  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-  
  
(Lita's POV)  
  
Hmmm... very noisy here, today. Loud people... I really want out of here at the moment, but I haven't heard from the other's yet. If they forgot about me, they are SO dead.  
  
I'm starting to think that the last statement was true, though, so I ordered a drink. I'm gonna be here for awhile. Donar was supposed to get out today. I wonder if he's still in one piece? He's too nice of a kid to do something to tick anyone off, so he should be fine...  
  
I look off to the side and notice that two peple were fighting, a large Bangaa and some punk Hume who seemed to have bitten off more than he chewed. Even though the sheer size difference in pretty obvious, it doesn't seem like the guy is gonna back down anytime soon... foolish if you ask me.   
  
I ignore them for the moment and see the waiter place my drink on the table. I ordered a mixture of some of the berries that grow outside... I could've done it myself, but wouldn't be as nice as this one. I'm pretty thirsty at the moment anyway.  
  
I guess it's not so bad that they forgot about me... its not like they could do anything without me anyways. I bet Tori and Cystal are already down each other's throuts as I speak.  
  
-  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-  
  
Kena and Donar are trying to pry the two girl's hand off of each other's necks.  
  
Kena: "I told you!! A Strangling Contest won't solve anything!! It'll make matter's worse!!"  
  
-  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-  
  
I bring the glass up to my mouth and start to drink. This is pretty relaxing...  
  
????: "Gangway!!!"  
  
I felt my glass being tipped... along with me. My chair fell backwards, spilling my drink all over me.  
  
Lita: "What the-!"  
  
I sputter for a second and sit up. I see that Hume I saw earlier jump off my table, followed shortly by that Bangaa, crashing through it.  
  
With my hair wet and sticky, I look down and see the glass that held my drink... the drink I spent with the last of my gil... they are SO goning to pay for that.  
  
I narrow my eyes and start walking towards them, drawing my Rapier.  
  
-  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
-  
  
(Marshall's POV)  
  
Great, I had to take out 5 Bangaas earlier and now I accidentaly started trouble with this steroid induced one, here. I'm hopping from table to table... and I'm starting to run out. I finally jump to the ground and start running through crowds.  
  
Marshall: "What the hell did I do!!"  
  
Bangaa: "You pissssed me off!!"  
  
Marshall: "That's no excuse to try to kill me!!"  
  
Bangaa: "Its as good as any!!"  
  
I finally found my back to a wall... holy shit... I'm a dead man.  
  
Marshall: "Dude... maybe we can talk about this."  
  
He doesn't come off as the "talking" type, but he DOES come off as a "bug go squish" type of guy.  
  
Bangaa: "Now, you're gonna pay for- AHHHH!!!"  
  
The big guy went down with a rumbling "thud"... or a "slam"... maybe a loud "smack..." and in his place was a a Viera... a very hot one... hot as in pissed-looking.  
  
She stood about an inch or two under me, lighter color than the rest, her facial expression looked indifferent, but you could tell that she looked mad... she was dripping with juice. I guess me or "Oober-Bangaa" knocked it out of her hands and onto her and now she want revenge...  
  
Marshall: "Eh-heh... errr... that'll come right off that outfit you got there..."  
  
Lita: "..."  
  
Marshall: "... and I bet you could bleach that out of your hair." ^_^;;  
  
She quickly went wide-eyed and looked at her hair... her eyes were on fire after that.  
  
-  
  
**************************************************************  
  
-  
  
(Lita's POV)  
  
My... hair... he staind my hair. After all the trouble I took to make it look this good... it's now partially staind red and sticky. He's a dead man...  
  
Lita: "You ruined my hair..."  
  
I whip out may "Last Letter" and point it at him.  
  
Lita: "...with the drink I bought with the last of my money..."  
  
Marshall: "Errrr... eh-heh... you see... SEEYA!!"  
  
He darts out to the side and I follow suit. I'm gonna kill him for what he did to my hair.  
  
-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
Wow... someone's vain about her hair. I met a girl like her... bitch...  
  
R&R  
  
-HEP 


	5. and the whistle blows PART 1

-  
  
(Do I own FFTA? No... Square Enix does. Those... dirty... sluts...) (No offense)  
  
-  
  
My B-DAY!!!  
  
OH, HELLS-YEAH!!!!!  
  
BAM BITCH!!!!  
  
(I'm writing this on my b-day... but you probably won't read it until a little later...)  
  
-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"... and the whistle blows"  
  
by chero666  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(Marshall's POV)  
  
Goddamn she's fast... I almost got nicked by one of her thrusts. I must say, she's severely impressive... too bad she's trying to kick my ass. I jump over a table, trying to use it as a gap between us, and faced her.  
  
Marshall: "Maybe we can talk about this!!"  
  
Lita: "How about we talk about what I can do when I get my hands on you!!"  
  
Marshall: "Ummmm... how about something a bit more pleasent?"  
  
Lita: "I dunno, right now it's one of my favorite subjects to think about."  
  
Marshall: "Damn, you're a sadistic bitch."  
  
Ok... don't call the person who is trying to kill you a "bitch." I'm gonna write this one down so I can remember for later uses... if there is a later.  
  
She immediately flipped the table in my direction and I was face to face with the top of it until it was suddenly split in half. The two pieces fell to the side and I saw the Viera standing there, holding her Rapier in a slash position.  
  
Lita: "... gotcha..."  
  
I wondered what she meant until I felt a slight stinging sensation on my forehead. I felt something wet, so I lifted my hand to it and brought it down... she got me... I'm bleeding...  
  
Marshall: "...Ho... ly... Shit..."  
  
Lita: "... maybe I am a little sadistic"  
  
I kinda didn't like the way that she, so far, has been saying everything with a serious look on her face... not one to smile now, is she?  
  
Marshall: ^^;; "Eh-heh..."  
  
I ran for it again. There were no tables this time, all of them were broken, so I jumped out of the nearest window and started my way down the street.  
  
Marshall: "Oh please, Lord, if you really, truely love me, you'll save me right now!!"  
  
**NIGHTHAWK**  
  
The last thing I saw before I hit the ground was a bird-shaped gathering of wind hit the ground behind me, causing me to fly forward and hit the dirt.   
  
Ok... God has it in for me, too... goody.  
  
I look up and see that Viera standing above me, about reay to finish me of... she must love her hair... too bad I brought something with me...  
  
-  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
-  
  
(Lita's POV)  
  
Well, he gave me a run for my money... all of my money... ok, I'm back to being mad. I raise me Last Letter up...  
  
Lita: "Let's see how you like it when someone ruins your hair."  
  
I swing down...  
  
CLANG!!  
  
Lita: "What the-!"  
  
In my way was a knife... he blocked my swing with a knife...  
  
Marshall: "Surprised?"  
  
Lita: "... a little..."  
  
...a lot. I jump back so he can rise back to his feet.  
  
Marshall: (sighs) "Do you really wanna fight me?"  
  
Lita: "Yes..."  
  
Marshall: "Ok... I guess... too bad, really... you're kinda cute with red in your hair."  
  
Did he just said I was cute?   
  
Lita: "Well, aren't you the charmer... be glad that I don't wanna kill you anymore."  
  
Marshall: "That's a relief..."  
  
Lita: "Now, I just wanna hurt you."  
  
Marshall: "... okey-dokey." -.-  
  
A loud whistle blows and a Judge appears out of nowhere... an Engagement.  
  
Lita: "Well, it's legal now."  
  
Marshall: "... dammit..."  
  
Lita: "What's wrong, I thought you'd enjoy a bit of a fight."  
  
Marshall: "Nah, out of all honesty, I was gonna wait til you were tired and then run for it."  
  
Lita: "..."  
  
What a wuss... putting on the straightest face that I could, I took a stance... and it started.  
  
-  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
-  
  
Donar: "I wonder if Marshall found her yet?"  
  
Kena: "Stop wondering and help me!"  
  
Donar: "Oh, sorry!"  
  
Donar and Kena finally were able to break up the fight between their fellow clan-members... but not without casualties. Kena was tending arrow wounds on both of the girls and one on herself.  
  
Tori: "Sorry Tori, about that one."  
  
Kena: "That's ok, I'm still better off than the two of you."  
  
Cystal: "I think I got a splinter in my ass."  
  
Donar: "Whoa, you're on your own there, girlfriend."  
  
All three Vieras perked their heads up and looked at the Moogle.  
  
Cystal: "What'd you say?"  
  
Donar: "Hmm?"  
  
Kena: "When did you start talking like that?"  
  
Donar: "I dunno... I hardly noticed it until you said something. Marshall must of rubbed on me off a little."  
  
Tori: "Huh, he does kinda have that type of personality, now that I think about it."  
  
Donar: "Yeah, in prison he spoke his mind a lot... a little too much though..."  
  
Kena: "How many fight did he get into?"  
  
Donar: "I lost count after I hit the double-digits."  
  
Cystal: "Heh, not the sharpest knife on the Tonberry clan."  
  
Donar: "No, he's actually pretty smart... but a little loud. But, to be honest, all those fights were to protect me."  
  
Tori: "Aww... that's so sweet of him, protecting our little guy like that."  
  
Kena: "You got in trouble."  
  
Donar: "No, I just got picked on a lot."  
  
Kena: "Hmm... I guess he likes you. He must've took a shine to you."  
  
Donar: "Yeah, I learned a lot of things while in jail, too, cause of him."  
  
Cystal: "Like what?"  
  
Donar: "Don't eat the food unless desperate..."  
  
All three nodded their heads.  
  
Donar: "... and never talk to Babblin' Jim."  
  
All three: O.o;;;;;  
  
-  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
Out of all brutal honesty... I was gonna type more, but I really wanted to get this in before the end of my Birthday. This is just half a chapter in my perspectives... next is part 2, where Lita and Marshall are gonna Duel. I would've said "Engaged," but that wouldn't sound right.  
  
BTW------ I'm now 18 yrs old!!! ^^   
  
DAMN SKIPPY!  
  
BAM BITCH!!  
  
-HEP 


	6. and the whistle blows PART 2

-  
  
(Read the first chapter)  
  
-  
  
I'm, like, goddamn, SO SORRY that I haven't updated for about 2 months. Things have been hectic here at home. I've been banned from the computer for awhile because I failed most of my classes... yeah, I suck. I'm typing this fairly quickly, but I think that I can make it.  
  
(A/N) BTW, words that look like this: Blah Blah Blah are what I'm using for as the names for the moves.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"...and the Whistle Blows" pt2  
By chero666  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(Marshall's POV)  
  
The procedure for an Engagement is a bit more complicated than one would think. First, the Judge would call out the rules...  
  
Judge: "This Engagement shall need to follow the following laws... No Holy and No Healing"  
  
Marshall: "Whew, I thought for a second that this pig was gonna say something bad..."  
  
Why the hell did I just say that?  
  
Judge: "... and no use of 'Fight!'"  
  
Marshall: "... oh... god I hate you fucking..."  
  
Lita: "You might wanna stop talking, or else you won't be able to move by the end of this."  
  
Marshall: "Never!!"  
  
...any who, after that, we need to choose what job we would have.  
  
I look at my knife and clothing and shrug my shoulders.  
  
Marshall: "I guess I'm a thief."  
  
Lita: "Elementalist..."  
  
Marshall: "Huh, that's interesting."  
  
Lita: "Why?"  
  
Marshall: "I knew an Elementalist."  
  
Lita: "... and she didn't like you neither, right?"  
  
Marshall: "How'd you guess?"  
  
Lita: "It seems that history is doomed to repeat itself."  
  
Marshall: "Well, aren't you the chipper, little ray of sunshine."  
  
Lita: "You know what happened to the last guy who said that?"  
  
Marshall: "Someone else told you that?"  
  
She glared at me... lazily.  
  
Lita: "Don't correct me... I don't like being corrected..."  
  
Marshall: "Especially after getting splashed with berry juice."  
  
I have some way with the ladies... and not a good one.  
  
Lita: "Do you live to tick people off?"  
  
Marshall: "No... just to piss people off."  
  
Lita: "Well, you might wanna change your choice of direction in life."  
  
Marshall: "Why?"  
  
Lita: "Bad things may happen to you..."  
  
Marshall: "Are you some sort of psychic, or somethin'?"  
  
Lita: "No..."  
  
Judge: "FIGHT!!!"  
  
She draws out her Last Letter and starts charging at me.  
  
Lita: "... just a very observant person!"  
  
She lunges her Rapier at me but suddenly stops 5 inches from me. I look down and raise my eyebrow.  
  
Marshall: "What happened? Remembered that you can't attack with just your weapon?"  
  
She just keeps her position then cocks her head to the side... I could've sworn I saw her almost smile, but it vanished as quickly as...  
  
PIERCETHROUGH!!  
  
...I was hit by a blast of air that was emitted from the tip of her Last Letter. I flew back three feet but still kept on my feet.  
  
Marshall: "O-Owwwwww..."  
  
Lita: "Enjoyed that?"  
  
I brushed myself off and looked at her.  
  
Marshall: "Sure, about as much as I enjoy watching your hair stain..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(Lita's POV)  
  
You have got to be kidding me. I obviously have the upper hand on him, and he's just TRYING to feed the fire. Is it his soul purpose in life to be cannon fodder?  
  
Lita: "You just don't quit, do you?"  
  
Marshall: "Sorry, I've been known to babble whenever there's a pretty girl nearby."  
  
...why did he... did he just... that's the second time he complemented me... crap... now I can't be mad at him. C'mon, c'mon... focus...no time for this, especially with Hume trash like him.  
  
Marshall: "Something wrong? You seemed to have dazed out there for a second."  
  
Lita: "Shut-up"  
  
Marshall: "Whoa, don't be so angry. You already have this fight in the bag... I meant... do you know any Thief that can attack without using anything other that "Fight?"  
  
He right... all they have are steal moves, and, looking at him, he doesn't know much... or anything at all.  
  
Marshall: "But there IS one thing I know how to do..."  
  
Lita: "Wh-"  
  
I look up at him and see him running.  
  
Marshall: "Distracting someone for enough time to run!!"  
  
That stupid, little... I dart after him, knowing that the Judge will follow us until a winner's been decided. He's pretty fast... for a human, too bad he wasn't as fast as me...  
  
I follow him through building, out windows, over fences, even under houses... is he trying to escape or just being stupid? I don't wanna place my bets unless it's a sure thing.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kena: "What'd you mean you 'can't find her'?"  
  
Cystal: "It's exactly what it sounds like. When we got to the bar, everything was broken in there."  
  
Donar: "Wow, what happened?"  
  
Tori: "The barkeep said that some overzealous kid came around and got into a fight with a Bangaa, but was stopped when a pissed-off Viera took the guy down and went after the Hume."  
  
Kena: "Yeah, that sounds like Lita."  
  
Donar: "Poor guy, feel sorry for... wait a sec."  
  
Donar walks up to the barkeep.  
  
Donar: "Was the guy a white-haired fella?"  
  
The man spoke in an accent that... is... confusing.  
  
Barkeep: "Yesh, but amashinglink athleteek."  
  
Donar: "Wha!?!" O.o  
  
Kena: "I think it was, "amazingly athletic.'"  
  
Donar: "Oh... oh crap!"  
  
Tori: "What?"  
  
Donar: "I think that was Marshall."  
  
Kena: "How can you tell?"  
  
Donar: "Only Marshall can get into two separate fights with this much destruction involved."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(Lita's POV)  
  
I finally got him cornered in an alley, but, unfortunately, I'm a little too winded at the moment to capitalize. I just stood there for a second, trying to catch my breath. I look up and see him cock his head to the side.  
  
Marshall: "You ok, there?"  
  
Lita: "Yeah, I'm fine... how come you're not tired?"  
  
Marshall: "When you run from a lot of your fight, you tend to be pretty fast."  
  
Lita: "You ran from a lot of fights?"  
  
Marshall: "Yeah, but remember the main thing I'm good at?"  
  
Lita: "Creating a distrac-"  
  
That asshole... he instantly jumped to one wall onto the other... and then the other... and then the other... he repeats that until I lose him over the roof.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
(Marshall's POV)  
  
This seems to be big enough. No people around to get in my way. Nice view, too. Too bad I hafta leave it pretty soon.  
  
I turn around and, as I suspected, she hops from the last piece of the brick wall to the roof I'm standing on. Persistent, ain't she? She shouldn't be so angry, even though it's a good look for her. I can't seem to picture a smile on her. It's like her face is forever trapped in that state. Sad, but interesting.  
  
Too bad I don't have time to further examine this.  
  
Lita: "Are you done running?"  
  
Marshall: "If you're done chasing..."  
  
The judge finally caught up with the two of us on top of the roof. He, seemingly, glares at me.  
  
Judge: "Next time you do that, I'm tossing your ass in jail, got it?"  
  
Marshall: "Si, senor."  
  
Lita: "Ready to fight?"  
  
Marshall: "Well, I AM at a little disadvantage..."  
  
Lita: "Your fault."  
  
?????: "Shut up and kick his ass!!"  
  
Marshall: "What the hell?"  
  
I look around... we have an audience. On top of building and houses were some of the civilians of the town... some holding signs up like this is a frickin' wrestling match.  
  
Viera: "Go on girl!!! Show that boy who's the boss!"  
  
Bangaa #1: "Ssshow some blood!!!"  
  
Bangaa #2: "Yeah, blood!!!"  
  
Marshall: "Goddamn..."  
  
It seems that the crowd around us wasn't gonna let me get away... I'm stuck, now.  
  
Lita: "Where'd they come from?"  
  
Judge: "This is a pretty quiet town, so word gets around pretty fast."  
  
Marshall: "Talk about your boredom."  
  
Lita: "Don't wanna disappoint, do we?"  
  
Marshall: "Not really, I guess."  
  
Lita:"Yeah, looking at you, you seem to be the type to disappoint a lot in your life."  
  
Hume: "Less yak, more smack!!"  
  
Bangaa: "BLOOD!!!!!"  
  
Marshall: "ALRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!"  
  
Those guys are really getting on my nerves. They're also pissing me off.  
  
Lita: "Shall I start things off?"  
  
Marshall: "I gue-"  
  
FIREWHIP!!  
  
I was nearly clipped in the face with a stream of flame emitted from her rapier. I hop back to gain some composure, but almost was smacked in the face with another round of the whip. I know what that move's capable of.  
  
All I can do at the moment is dodging and keep myself from getting hit. I've gotta find a way to escape this fight without killing myself. Running isn't an option anymore, and fighting isn't a good strategy... I'm not putting my ass back in jail.  
  
This Viera seems to be a little TOO happy to wipe the concrete with my face. I better keep her busy until I find a way outta here.  
  
I pocket my knife... its useless in this fight.  
  
Lita: "What's wrong? Giving up?"  
  
Should I? Hell no...  
  
Marshall: "No way. There's no chance in hell I'm gonna quit."  
  
My theory is that running isn't necessarily quit... I consider it, "delaying the inevitable."  
  
Marshall: "That knife has no use here."  
  
Lita: "Well, that'll teach you not to make people mad."  
  
Marshall: "Yet, I learned nothing."  
  
She runs at me... what'll she do now?"  
  
LUNGE COMBO!!  
  
She smacks the crap out of me with a blow to the face, but she doesn't stop there. I try to keep on my feet as a fury of strikes bash me from one side of the roof to the other. I start to taste a cold, metallic taste in my mouth that's getting denser the more her sword hits the sides of my face.  
  
She finally stops, but the damage been done. I admit, I've been hit harder than that before, but her speed makes her strikes sting like mother- ...  
  
I stagger around, trying to keep my balance. I find myself at the ledge. I grab the rail to keep myself from toppling over the edge and catch my breath.  
  
I'm usually a relaxed person, but I'm getting beaten up by a girl... not the first time, but, this time, there's a crowd to watch me get humiliated. I'm not gonna lose... fuck running now... I'm ending this!  
  
I wipe some blood dripping from my lip and turn towards her. I see her running at me, ready to attack.  
  
Marshall: "No way, babe. Not on my first day out."  
  
I start running at her, also. I can see her eyes widen, not out of fear, but more curious. She's not ready for my attack... good. I'm two feet away... NOW!!!  
  
STEAL: WEAPON!!  
  
I grab the end of her Last Letter and pry it from her hands... or at least, try to. It seems that she has a stronger grip than she looks. She was able to keep one of her hands on it and starts pulling back on it. Soon, it became a tug-o-war.  
  
Lita: "Let go!"  
  
Marshall: "Hell no!"  
  
Lita: "Fine!"  
  
I suddenly feel a major shift in body weight when she pushes weapon towards me, jabbing the palm of my hand. I let go and examine the wound.  
  
Marshall: "Dammit!"  
  
It wasn't major, but it still hurt and I'm bleeding now.  
  
It's time for a change in plan. I'm gonna hafta beat her. Didn't want to, but I need away from here.  
  
Marshall: "I'm gonna hafta apologize for this."  
  
Lita: "For what?"  
  
MUG!!  
  
I charge at her, taking the handle of my knife from my pocket, and make a grab for the money pouch on her belt. She looks down, giving me the opportunity to make a cheap shot on the back of her head with the handle of my butcher knife. She falls down afterwards.  
  
I look at the money pouch I have in my hand... empty. I toss it behind me. My goal wasn't to take her money, but to get a decent shot off without using "Fight."  
  
Marshall: "You ok?"  
  
She slowly gets back up, slightly grimacing in pain, but doing a fair job of hiding it. It seems that she didn't enjoy that too much.  
  
Lita: "You finally found a way to hit me."  
  
Marshall: "Never wanted to in the first place."  
  
Lita: "What else do you know?"  
  
Marshall: "Do you really want to find out?"  
  
Lita: "Come on..."  
  
I sigh. She really wants this. I guess I really have no choice.  
  
I spin my knife around with my fingers, and make a fighting stance. I admit... the cheering from the audience has been a bit of a rush for me. I think it's getting to her the same way, too. We're just two warriors trying to finish each other off in a limited battle. In a fight with restriction, there's no better challenge. Neither can heal up, so we're stuck with just our brawn. No escaping now... this needs to end.  
  
No matter how fun this may seem, you'll never know a true fight unless you're the one handicapped. Those laws have done more than just restrict my edge, but the complete way I fight.  
  
No Fight... damn...  
  
No Healing... need to save my breaths...  
  
No Holy... if only you knew...  
  
-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Like I said before, I'm SO SORRY it took this long. I hope you can forgive me!!!  
  
Since I'm talking, I'll tell you bit about me... I'm a strange mood to type today.  
  
The name I go by in ALL of my fanfics is, "HEP." I'm 18 yrs old at the moment and I've been creating stories for four years now. Looking back at my stuff, I sucked.  
  
I must say, I'm a very funny person when I want to be. I grew up in a slightly tactless family. We would talk about everything that's on our mind. Whether it offends someone or not, we would express our opinion the only way we can... brutally honest.  
  
With my friends, I'm known to say the strangest, politically incorrect, and most random crap out of nowhere.  
  
We're a bunch of video game junkies. I've been playing since the age of 4. First game: "Duck Hunt." It became, "Super Mario Bros." after that. I've been playing Nintendo games until the Sega Genesis came around... after that, we got the Sega Channel (best damn thing to happen to me). I grew up with that until it was finally gone... I've played Playstation, PS2, Gamecube, Xbox, Atari 2600, Snes, Gameboy, Lynx, N64, and GBA... I'm a veteran gamer. Honestly, just ask me about ANY game, and I would tell you what I think of it. I play ANYTHING!!!  
  
Note: "If you REALLY wanna test that, just e-mail me instead of putting it in my reviews... I don't wanna get in trouble with those fanfic Nazi's. Just don't make it look like SPAM."  
  
Well, hope we all learned something today, werewolves don't make good cheese.  
  
Now to end with one of my favorite lines in the history of gaming...  
  
- "I hear it's amazing when the famous purple-stuffed worm in flap-jaw, with the tuning fork, does a raw blink on hari-kari rock. I need scissors. 61!!"  
  
HeHeHAHA!!  
  
R&R!!! 


	7. and the whistle blows PART 3

(I don't own blah, or blah, OR BLAH!!!!! Ok? I don't own "Final Fantasy," neither.)

-

Ok, it seems that you're happy, so I'll continue typing. I am such a tool, being use like a… tool… I think my imagination's broken at the moment; lemme check.

Most awesome thing: Beef… stew…

Yep, it's broken. I'm gonna put this down for a second and try to retrieve it.

(Due to the magic of "Fan Fiction," the long period that it took to get my imagination back will seem to be just a line or two… I wish it really took that long.)

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

"… and the Whistle Blows." Pt 3

-

-

(Lita's POV)

That "Mug" took me off guard. He seems smarter than he puts off. Trying to steal my Last Letter was a decent strategy, also. I've got to careful with this one. I'm running a bit low on MP because of my "Firewhip." Don't wanna waste it all on just one fight. I'm stuck with my Techs.

I'm still a bit winded from running after him for half an hour. I'm not used to chasing down my competition. Usually they blindly go at me headlong, but he's chosen the more passive approach. I can tell that he didn't want the fight, but we're stuck now.

Honestly… I've stopped being mad at him for ruining my hair. Now I'm just fight because that's where my feet took me. Plus, I'm interested in what this one's capable of. Not a lot of Humes around here can function without the use of "Fight;" especially a Thief.

Lita: "How do you plan on getting out of this, now?"

Marshall: "I guess I'm gonna have to get out of this."

Lita: "How do you plan on doing that?"

Marshall: "I don't know. I guess I'll wing it."

Lita: "Speaking of which…"

NIGHTHAWK!!

I watch him roll to the side to avoid my attack. He's impressively fast. Must've been from all that running he said he's done. I need to do that once in awhile… running… not away. Just for the exercise. What am I doing? I'm trying to defend myself in my own brain… sad.

-

-

(Marshall's POV)

Damn that move. I've got to attack, but most of mine don't do enough damage for me to have the advantage and with those laws, I'm really screwed.

No time for that type of thinking now. You've gotten your ass outta worse situations… even though I can't seem to think of any that can be worse than being publicly humiliated after your first day out of the hole.

Marshall: "Shut up, brain"

I'm just saying…

Lita: "Having a little internal struggle?"

Marshall: "Yeah, I make a crappy narrator."

Lita: "What?"

Marshall: "I mean… nothing."

Lita: "… psycho"

I need to buy more time, this sucks. I start running at her… this better work…

Her attention seemed to have gone astray, so I was able to connect…

-

-

(Lita's POV)

Steal: Ability

I should've never turned to look at a sign that someone from the audience was holding up, because that cost me…

The boy ran at me and, before I had a chance to counter, I see the palm of his hand grab hold of my forehead. I try to force it off, but it's too late. He rips his hand off and looks at it for a second.

Marshall: "Hehe… gotcha"

I step back, clutching my head. The move doesn't hurt, but it left me a little dizzy. I shake off the feeling and look up at him. He stands like an idiot holding out the "peace sign."

Marshall: "Yatta!!"

I raise an eyebrow.

Lita: "What? Yatta?"

Marshall: (sighs) "Anou… it pretty much means, 'alright!' It's Jagd language."

…Jagd?

Lita: "Oh… I knew that."

Ok… I'm a terrible liar. I stand up.

Lita: "What're you so celebratory about? All you did was given my nausea for a second."

Marshall: "Actually… I solved one of my problems."

I finally noticed a small light that he held in the palm of his hand. It vanished as soon as I blinked.

Lita: "What was that?"

Marshall: "Something that's been pissing me off ever since I met you."

That attack must've been one of his Steals. Which one, though. I'm wearing everything… weapon… check… armor… check… I can't think of anything else. Wait… something that's been pissing him off. The only move that seemed to have gotten on his nerves was my Nighthawk. Let me check.

… Yeah… he got it. Oh well. I got more than that came from.

Lita: "Forget it… lets just continue."

Marshall: "… and we shall."

-

-

(Marshall's POV)

Is it me, or is she getting more and more curious? Never mind… I stopped trying to figure out the female psyche a long time ago… let alone a Viera's.

Hope I got the right ability from my Steal. That Nighthawk was stopping most of my thinking time.

Marshall: "Ready?"

She didn't even respond. She automatically ran at me.

FEATHERBLOW!!

She slices at me. I instinctively jump back, but I was caught by a swarm that nailed me on the side of the head. I hit the ground. It didn't hurt that badly, but… what the hell was that?

Looking up, all I see are feathers falling from her sword, vanishing when they come in contact with the ground. Those must've gotten me. Stung like Hell.

Marshall: "Nice…"

I hop to my feet and turn towards the crowd. They're really getting into this. Cheering… laughter… booing… just the energy from them is remarkable. Maybe I should put on more of a show for these people. It's obvious that they have not much else going on in their life.

Marshall: "Hehehe…"

Lita: "What's so funny?"

Marshall: "Nothing."

I turn to the girl. She's stand rather impatiently, with both of her fists pressed against her hips. What's her problem?

Marshall: "What's wrong with you?"

Lita: (sighs) "It seems that you aren't realizing the seriousness of this fight."

Marshall: "No… it seems you are taking this fight a little TOO serious."

Lita: "What!?!"

I just laugh for a second, and then face her.

Marshall: "Really, do you even remember why we're fighting."

Lita: "…"

Marshall: "Hehe, so much stuff's been happening since you started chasing me that you forgot why you were mad at me in the first place, ne?"

Lita: "… no… I know why I'm fighting."

Marshall: "That would be?"

Lita: "Pride..."

She… has a point. I knew Viera's were prideful… I used to live with some.

Lita: "… and my curiosity."

Err…what? She didn't go any further.

I watch her reach down to her side and pull out a… card.

Marshall: "An anti-law?"

She didn't answer. The Viera lifted it above her head and threw it at the judge who caught it… he seems a little disappointed.

Marshall: "What was it f…"

My words were stopped when I was slapped across the face with the rapier. Face meets ground again… if only I was this intimate with a girl as much as I am with this dirt.

I look around and saw… nothing; just a bunny-girl and her Last Letter. Nothing special.

No glowy thingies… nothing shiny or mystical. Just her… that anti-law.

I stand up, smiling.

-

-

(Lita's POV)

Marshall: "Well… got impatient?"

Lita: "As much as I am interested…

…which is a lot.

Lita: "I need to be somewhere in a couple of minutes… and I loathe making people wait."

Marshall: "Heh… makes sense to me. I need to do something, too."

I wanted to explore this boy's abilities further… but I have responsibilities with my clan that I need to fulfill before anything else… even me. Damn Donar…

Lita: "That anti-law card was so we can fight and get this over with quickly."

Marshall: "Understandable… I would've done this same in your situation."

I hold out my Rapier.

Lita: "Ready to finish this off?"

He twirls his kitchen knife around his hand for a second, smirking.

Marshall: "With pleasure."

-

-

Cystal: "Who the hell made you navigator?"

Tori: "No one, I was following you!"

Cystal: "…and I was following your stupid ass…"

Kena: "Look, I don't wanna even try to figure out how you two were following each other… I don't think that's even possible."

Yep, they're still lost. Out of that entire dialog from the beginning of this chapter, they've searched from one side of the town to the other. This left the girls tired and very high-strung.

Donar: "Umm guys…"

Kena: "Yeah?"

Donar: "I think you should see this."

Donar points towards a huge crowd that seemed to be gathered around a building. The group walks towards to swarm of people trying to get a look at whatever's on top of the building.

Kena: "Hey, what's going on here?"

Hume: "There's a fight happening on top of the roof…"

He seemed a little preoccupied from the crowd trying to get better views.

Cystal: "Hey, a fight! That I wanna see."

Without even trying to get approval, Cystal starts hopping houses.

Kena: "Cystal!!"

Kena and Tori follow suit while Donar does the more polite thing…

Donar: "Excuse me, where are the nearest stairs?"

Hume: "In the building to your left."

Donar: "Thanks."

While Donar is getting a better view, the girls finally caught their fellow, stray clan's mates on top of a tall building holding a pair of binoculars.

Tori: "What were you doing?"

Cystal: "…"

Kena: (sighs) "Gimme those."

Kena tries to yank to binoculars away, but Cystal kept a firm grip on them.

Cystal: "Hey, stop that! I'm trying to see who's fighting… hey…"

Kena: "What?"

Cystal: "… holy crap!!"

Kena: "What!?!"

Cystal: "Check this out"

Cystal hands Kena the binoculars and she looks through them.

Kena: "Isn't that… Lita?"

Tori: "Lemme see."

Kena: "… oh crap…"

-

-

(Marshall's POV)

I can tell from the look on her face that she was a little disappointed that she had the use that Anti-Law. Wouldn't blame her. Those cards are a bitch to get, plus she mentioned some business. Good enough reason as any.

She pulls out a fencer stance and starts walking towards me. I decide I should do the same thing… unfortunately; I just look and feel dorky as hell doing it with a kitchen knife.

Lita: "What are you doing?"

Think of something witty… Think of something witty…

Marshall: "Umm… what are YOU doing?"

Sometimes… I disappoint myself, and this is one of those times.

Lita: "That's mature."

Marshall: "Shut up, dumb… face…"

What am I…10yrs old? What the hell is wrong with me!?!?!?!

Right now, she is showing me a look that is already figuring out my IQ level… and it's not even up to enough knowledge to bite on my foot.

Marshall: "Y'know what? Maybe I should just stop talking all together."

Lita: "That would be greatly appreciated."

Without another word from my mouth (thankfully) she starts lunging at me…

REFLEX!!

The tip of the Last Letter didn't even singe me when I maneuvered around the sword and roughly threw my arm to hit her.

-

-

I realized the biggest mistake I ever did all day the second his forearm came in contact with the side of my head… and that was giving this boy a fair fight.

I can feel the stinging of the rocks and gravel scratching my arms and legs while I rolled across the roof. I lay there for a while, trying to recollect myself and figure out how that happened.

Marshall: "You okay over there?"

Lita: "Peachy."

I start getting to my feet. The move didn't really hurt, just stunned me for a second.

I put my Rapier back into its fighting position and run at him this time. I just need a clean hit and I'll have the upper hand again. I just need one…

REFLEX!!

… I was ready for his counter-attack this time when I dodged a supposed kick to my stomach, and decided to counter with another thrust…

REFLEX!!

… this one I didn't see coming until I felt my eyes cross upon impact and I'm eating dirt again. A horrible taste, indeed. This time, I sit up to recollect myself.

Lita: "How are you doing that?"

Marshall: (shrugs dumbly) "I dunno…"

Obviously a lie.

I replay the last stand-off in my head.

Thrust… did that. He dodged... saw that coming. Thrust again, this time he tried to compose himself from that failed kick, but… he bent backwards, slid to the side of my weapon… and threw himself off the ground with one hand, and smacked my across the face with the handle of that knife.

Ok… now that I know what happened, how can I make sure that doesn't happen again? He seems to be able to dodge my attacks for some reason. Must be technique of some type. I guess it was a bad choice to give him the ability to fight back. Next time, I'm not gonna let my pride take over.

I wipe a bit of drool off the side of my mouth. This time, I think I got it.

-

-

(Marshall's POV)

Damn, this crowd is pretty worked up. Most of them are pissed off at me for hitting a girl… wouldn't be the first time that happened. Have to defend yourself from whatever comes for you.

…but, because she's actually pretty hot, I was actually going easy on her. I know that it may not seem that way, but I can be a lot worse than this.

I fling my knife up a catch it by the blade… I never liked using that side. I usually hit people I don't hate with the handle.

Marshall: "You okay for another round?"

She doesn't answer me, but I got the hint the second she raised her rapier back up.

I charge at her a swing the handle of my knife at her and I saw her dodge. It's nothing like my REFLEX ability, but she does a nice job of nonetheless.

She spun around and I waited for my ability to kick in…

Her grip tightens on the rapier.

…any time now… c'mon Reflex… WORK DAMMIT!!

FEATHERBLOW!!

That when I was smacked across the face… the stinging feel of cold metal met the soft, gushiness of my mouth as I collapsed to the ground in pain.

How the hell… feathers? Feathers are falling on the ground…

Marshall: "Damn…"

That hit knocked a screw loose. I'm out… one more hit and I'm labeled "gone for the week due to severe blood loss."

?????: "STOP!!!"

Heh, that voice sounds familiar. I try to regain some of my vision back… it got worse. I'll probably need a nap.

?????: "Lita, stop this engagement!!"

… Lita? OK, I'm starting to remember…

Lita: "Donar, what are you doing here?"

… Donar? He's here? Oh yeah… Lita's the name of that clan… thingy… that I need to… cook… bacon.

I shake my head hard and I'm back.

Ok… Lita is the name of their captain… and, looking up, Donar sees be calling---

Marshall: "KUSO!!!!! THAT'S LITA!!!!"

-

-

Several Minutes later

(Lita's POV)

Lita: "NO!! HELL NO!!"

Donar: "Please, come on!!"

Lita: "NO!!"

God, he's been like this since we've got to the clinic. Apparently, Donar wants me to let this ex-convict join the Clan. Usually, I'd trust Donar's opinion about people… but this guy…

Marshall: "Come on, give me a chance!!"

Lita: "Your chance was spent on a glass of juice that I never got to drink."

Marshall: "Well, you never let me apologize for that…"

BOOM!! The doors flung open and the missing parts of my Clan finally show up.

Kena: "I'm so sorry, that we're late…"

Cystal: "Yeah, Tori thought she saw--- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?!?!"

My eyes widen as I realized that I forgot all about the stains in my hair.

I look my hair over in the mirror and face a sheepish Hume, about ready to run.

Marshall: "Eh-heh… I did say something about bleaching that out…" ;;;;

Lita: "If I wasn't wrapped up with a few bandaged, I'd jump off this bed and stain the rest of my hair with your blood."

Marshall: "… and I'm forever thankful for those pieces of cloth."

-

-

Well, to put it short… I must've blacked out halfway through the conversation, because I actually accepted him in the group… under certain stipulations.

1 – He will have to pay for the rest of my drinks for… the rest of his mortal life.

2 – He will not be arrested.

3 – He will not attack without me telling him to.

And 4 – He will tell me how he was able to dodge my attacks in that fight.

They all sound fair.

-

-

(Marshall's POV)

Oh god, why did I agree to her stipulations? Honestly, I didn't even know what the word meant until Donar told me.

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

You happy, now!?!?!?!?! I finished another frickin' chapter!! There you HAPPY NOW!?!?! HUH!?!?!

Okey-Dokey… (give thumbs up)

Hehe… if I don't update within a week of this… start getting on my ass again. It helps.

I hope all of you have a great Christmas and that yours' are all better than mine. I love it when people are happy because of me.

I finished Christmas shopping today, and I think everyone will be happy. Hope you guys/girls get what you want!!!

-

Now to entertain you with a song from the late "Weird Al" Yankovic. (I'll miss you. You helped me grow up into the crazy, sadistic-ass bastard that I am today.)

"Christmas at Ground Zero"

It's Christmas at Ground Zero

There's music in the air.

The sleigh bells are ringing

And the carolers are singing

While the air raid sirens blare.

It's Christmas at Ground Zero

The buttoned has been pressed

The radio just let us know

That this is not a test.

Everywhere the atom bombs are droppin'

It's the end of all humanity.

No more time for last-minute shoppin'

It's time to face your Final Destiny.

It's Christmas at Ground Zero

There's panic in the crowd

We can dodge debris

While we trim the tree

Underneath a mushroom cloud.

You might hear some reindeer on your rooftop.

Or Jack Frost on your window sill.

But if someone's climbin' down your chimney

You better load your gun and shoot to kill.

Oh, it's Christmas at Ground Zero

and if the radiation level's ok

I'll go out with you

And see all the new

Mutations on New Years day.

It's Christmas at Ground Zero

Just seconds left to go

I'll duck and cover

With my Yuletide Lover

Underneath the Mistletoe

It's Christmas at Ground Zero

Now the missiles are on their way

What a crazy fluke

We're gonna get nuked

On this Jolly holiday!

What a crazy fluke

We're gonna get nuked

On this JOLLY HOLIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

MERRY CHRISTMAS from everyone one here in TEXAS!!!

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!


	8. Little Show of Horrors aka Pet Show

(Do I even own FFTA? Meh!! Doesn't mean that I can't have fun with it! Square Enix RULEZ!!)

Hehehahahaha!!

Anywho, glad that someone still reads this. That means that the rest of you should read this and review it... starting... NOW!!!

Continuing!

-

-------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

"Little Show of Horrors..." aka "Pet Show pt 1"

-

-

-

(Marshall's POV)

Ever met those types of people who are the best in the world? Yeah? Ever noticed that they know, at least, one person who hates your guts?

Lita: "Wake up, mutt."

She's been calling me that ever since I agreed to her "stipulations" to not attack without her consent. I never knew how serious she was until I gotten my skull cracked with her rapier for picking a fight with someone in a bar... and she waited for me to throw a punch. Like I have a leash on me... a cotton one... that was just bought and not put through the wash before putting it on. (Ever did that with underwear? I've gotten a serious rash afterwards.)

Marshall: "C'mon... three more days."

Lita: "No, you're actually going to be doing something, today, whether you like it or not."

Marshall: "What!?!"

After a few prodding's with her Last Letter, I roll over in the Inn's bed and plant my bare feet onto the cold, wooden floor.

Marshall: "What the hell do you mean that I'm actually doin' sumthin'?"

Lita leans against the wall and looks at the ceiling while speaking... she's always like this. It's like she doesn't like looking at me while talking. Probably not a multitasker.

What the hell does that mean?

Lita: "How long have I allowed you to loaf around in this clan?"

Marshall: "I dunno... a week?"

Lita: "Nine days."

Dammit, I was close.

Lita: "And how much money did we get?"

Marshall: (Shrugs) "Enough for a room?"

Lita: "Ok... too bad that this room is only 10 square feet!!!"

I start getting off the bed...

Marshall: "Come on... it's not that bad."

... and ended up stepping on someone's leg.

Tori: "OW!!"

Marshall: "Sorry Tor-... look, it could be wor-"

Cystal: "OW!! Dammit, Marshall!"

Marshall: "-se... sorry..."

I decide that getting dressed would be a good idea, so I lean over to the draw and open it.

Donar: "MnnnMMnnn..."

Marshall: "Yo, grab me my bandanna and some socks."

He reaches underneath himself and hands out those articles of clothing.

Marshall: "Thanks"

Donar: "Just shut the draw."

I do so, so the moogle can resume sleeping, and I tiptoe over the half awake Vieras on the ground to the door.

I bet you're wondering why they were on the ground... because of a lucky game of "Slaps." (Very Democratic way of choosing, if I say so myself.)

-

-

(Lita's POV)

To put it in terms that I've been hearing from the likes of Cystal... this room blows!! Only I have one of the beds, the other one is wagered off to the victor of whatever drabbles they could think of with their sleep deprived minds.

I run my hand through my hair... my stained hair. I already kicked that Hume's ass for permanently ruining my hair... but still. I worked forever for my hair to be perfect, just to have it ruined. Cystal suggested cutting it and letting my hair grow out again, but that could take years. I don't have the will power for that.

Lita: "Are you done? Kena's already at a Pub, looking at the jobs."

Marshall: "A'right, I'm on my way now."

I watch him as he hops over the girls and dashes out towards said Pub. Once again, I'm amazed how quick that mutt could be when he has something set on his mind. But, I'll never say that aloud.

Now to wake up the idiot twins...

-

-

(Marshall's POV)

Damp, dark, and smelly... kinda like my cell, except this had five large freaks, instead of one gargantuan one. It's damp, dark, and smelly for a reason... they were never able to recuperate their losses after that little brawl a little over a week ago. The barkeep is still charging me and Lita for damages. I can't remember what happened to that Bangaa, though...

-

Bangaa: "PLEASSSE LET ME GO!!"

Nou Mou: "Not until I test this acupuncture technique, here..."

Bangaa: "Ow!!"

Nou Mou: "...here..."

Bangaa: "OW!!"

Nou Mou: "...and..."

Assistant: "I don't remember reading in any of the books that there's supposed to be any in that area."

Nou Mou: "That's why we're testing…"

Bangaa: "HELP!!!"

-

... It'll come back to me later.

I see Kena staring at the jobs in the corner of the room along with a few others.

Marshall: 'Yo! Anything good?"

Kena: "Almost nothing but Away Missions."

Marshall: "Damn… guess we're stuck with those."

Tori: "With what?"

Tori popped out from behind us.

Marshall: "That was quick."

Tori: "Yeah, stepping on my leg wasn't the most polite way of waking someone up."

Marshall: "It got the job done."

Tori: (shrugs) "Whatever. Hey, whadadey got here, today?"

Marshall: "Just a bunch of away missions. Got any idea which one?"

Kena: "I've gone through all of these. It really wouldn't matter which one we pick, they all seem menial and pointless."

Marshall: "Money's money. Let's look for the least demeaning one."

I got no luck search through these things, so I look out the door and see that the rest of the team finally made it here… but not with out casualties.

Cystal: "Who the hell taught you to wake people up?"

Lita: "I did."

Cystal: "Well, your tutor sucks. OWW!!"

I noticed that the younger Viera was favoring her arm… even more so after Lita punched it. I should be glad that all I got was a few pokes with her sword compared to what probably happened between those two.

Marshall: "Heh, what happened?"

Cystal: "Here's a lesson that you should find useful... never piss-off someone twisting your arm over your head. Just a life-lesson."

Marshall: "... fair enough."

Lita: "Anything good?"

Marshall: "Not rea-"

Tori: "OOOOHH!! OOOOHHH!!! THIS ONE! THIS ONE!!!!"

I turn over toward the wall where Toreena seems to be, literally, dancing with the piece of paper that she ripped off the wall. She quickly runs over to Lita like a little child and holds it out.

Tori: "I WANNA DO THIS ONE!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!"

She was practically on the verge of tear if she didn't get her way and slightly fidgeting when Lita pulled the paper closer to read it.

-

-

(Lita's POV)

Let's see what the chipper little thing brought for me, today. Hmmm...

Lita: "Judges for a Pet Show?"

I look up and see Tori nodding her head excitedly. She's so childish... I guess that's why I still kept her in the clan. That strange level of innocence is worth having around.

I don't want to disappoint the little thing but it says that there needs to be two from the clan that accepts it.

I can't go... Cystal will just get in fights with Tori... Kena... is afraid of most animals... I feel like we're forgetting something. Oh well... WAIT, I GOT IT!!!

Lita: "You can go..."

Tori: "YAY!!"

Lita: "If you drag that mutt along with you."

Marshall: "W-WHAT!?!"

Lita: "You heard me. This mission needs two people and you're the next best choice."

Marshall: "How am I the next best choice?"

Lita: "Because, Tori's already going with you."

Marshall: "Look, I don't... have a good history with animals."

Lita: "Well, you're gonna be doing something in this clan, and this is going to be it. Now get your stuff ready and go."

Marshall: "Why the--- piece of--- sonava--- AHHH!!"

I watch him stomp out of the pub toward the Inn. Stubborn, but he'll do what he's told.

I look over at Tori... her head looking down at the ground a little guiltily. She probably feels that this is her fault for choosing the mission. I gave her a little pat on the head and follow Marshall.

Lita: "He'll be fine. Just have fun."

Tori: "Err... yes'm."

-

-

(Marshall's POV)

What the hell is that girl thinking!?! I told her that I have a history with animals, but she's still making me do this! This blows!

I hear a few quick footsteps catch up behind me. I start to feel like I'm being sucked into a black hole, so I pretty much know who it is.

Marshall: "Lita, why are you making me do this."

Lita: "Because I said so. You need to do something in this clan..."

Marshall: "Is this torture?"

Lita: "Look, I don't necessarily care what happened to you in a past life, but right now, think of Tori's feelings. She was pretty hurt after you left."

I stop in mid-step and turn to face the Viera, a bit of confusion in my face. Not confusion over that Tor's feelings were hurt, but more that Lita just showed concern for someone else. I guess I misjudged her a little.

Marshall: "You really care about these girls."

Lita nods her head a little, turns around, and starts walking towards the Pub.

Lita: "Plus, I want someone to look over her."

I start following her after she said that.

Marshall: "You need me to be bodyguard?"

Lita: "Pretty much. I heard how well you were able to protect Donar in prison, so I thought that you might be able to do the same for Tori."

Dammit... now she's making ME sound like the asshole. She's good at that guilt trip thingy.

Marshall: "Can't she take care of herself?"

Lita: "You'd think that. She a great archer, but naïve as hell."

Marshall: "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Lita: "Once she was robbed by a thief and he made believe that it was for charity for 'sick... peoples...' exact words."

Marshall: "... that's sad."

Lita: "Very, so I want you to go along and make sure she doesn't sell her soul for magic beans."

Marshall: "I like magic beans, they taste like strawberries... alright, I'll do it."

Her powers of persuasion are strong... the force must be strong with this one... hehe... I read too much. No one can resist the P.O.P. Maybe I should just stop thinking...

-

-

We're already halfway out of town, when Tori looks up at me.

Tori: "Thanks for coming along."

Marshall: "No problem."

Tori: "Are you mad?"

Marshall: "Want the honest answer?"

Tory nods her head a little, afraid of the answer. I just give the kindest smile I can muster.

Marshall: "Not really."

Tori: "REALLY!?!"

It my turn to nod my head. It's not that I'm actually mad... more like anxious about actually getting to the Pet Show. I don't really wanna go, but someone has to look over the little person in... the…

Marshall: "HOLY CRAP!! I knew we were forgetting something!!!!"

-

Donar pushes open the draw for his bed and looks around.

Donar: "Were did everyone go?"

-

--

-

There ya go… another chapter. It's hard to concentrate when Christmas has been distracting you for the past week.

I GOT A VIDEO CAMRERA!! HELL YEAH!!!

Hope you all got you wanted… here's my late gift… this chapter!! HEHEHAHAHA!! No refunds!!

R&R like your life depended on it.


End file.
